Bubble Trouble
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: While at a gas station rest stop, Starfire ponders of bubble gum. When Robin begins to blow bubbles with it, it brings the two to a certain bubble trouble. Oneshot RS! Newest fix on my fluffy RS oneshot collection.


A/N: Here's another fluffy, romantic one shot for RS fans everywhere. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, though I know you will. :) I have many one shot ideas. And I'm going away to Bush Gardens in West Virginia the day after tomorrow for less then a week. I think I'll be back around Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully sooner. The point is, I need to post all the one shots by then or I'll forget them.

Disclaimer: You _know_ I don't.

* * *

The Titans all jumped out of the car. Cyborg walked over to the gas pump. "I can't believe I'm filling my baby with this crappy public gas." He said. Raven rolled her eyes as she slammed the car door shut and followed Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire into the store on the same property of the station. Raven looked around to try and find something that would please her. Or find a Titan. She wondered around. Then she went into the isle in the back of the store. She saw Beast Boy take a jug of milk out, take a large gulp, put the cap back on, then stick it back on the shelf with the others.

"Beast Boy!" He looked up, startled.

"Oh. Just you." He said sheepishly and blushed.

-------------------------------------

Starfire looked around aimlessly. Then she found an isle with mints, gum, lollipops, candy bars, chocolate, and more. Then Robin walked down the isle and picked up a bag of skittles and some cinnamint flavored Orbit gum. He looked at her.

Starfire was rubbing her chin while pondering.

"Star, everything in this isle is sweet." He said. 'Literally'. He thought eyeing Starfire. She smiled and looked at him. "Perhaps I purchase something you enjoy?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I just like gum." He laughed. She was still looking at him with a hopeful smiled on her face. He looked around. "Well, what about the gum in your hand? Is it enjoyable for my likings?" She asked him. He shrugged once more. "Depends, do you like cinnamon?" He asked her. Starfire pulled back with a confused look on her face.

Robin turned straight-faced. "It's sweet but spicy." He told her. She frowned as her eyes wondered along more gum. She smiled and pointed to watermelon Bubbalicious gum. He arched his eyebrow. "What, friend Robin? Is this soft chewable package distasteful?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No, actually, it's good. My second favorite" He said. She stared at him. He showed her the Orbit gum in his hand. "This is my favorite." He told her. She smiled and nodded in understandment.

She snatched the gum packet, and the two paid for the items. They walked out and watched as Cyborg yelled at the man who was only trying to take the gas pump out of his car. The two sat on the curb and watched for moments as Cyborg screamed saying "Have you no respect?" and, "You don't deserve to touch something so beautiful." The man screamed and ran away. "And if you have to ask how much it all was, you can't afford it!" Cyborg screamed waving his fist in the air. Robin barked out a moment of laughter. Starfire gasped but then joined Robin in giggling.

Robin took out two pieces of Orbit gum and popped them in his mouth. Starfire watched him gnaw on them for a couple of seconds then blow a bubble. She was astounded by the red bubble getting bigger by the millisecond. Curious, she shoved her finger in the middle of the bubble. It popped and splattered all over Robin's face. Starfire pulled back once more with a gasp.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her as he tried to pull the gum off of his chin, mouth, nose, and half of his right cheek. Starfire let out a giggle. Robin managed to pull the gum off his face. But it snapped onto his hand. Starfire began to giggle louder. He looked at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Excuse me. I was not aware that would happen if I put my finger out." She said with another giggle. Robin brushed the accidental prank off his shoulder and laughed it off with her. Minutes later Starfire stopped with a drowsy type sigh. Robin was still slightly silently chuckling. Starfire looked at him with a smile. "How did you blow such an immense airtight sphere in your mouth?" She asked him.

"Well, first you need some gum." He said pointing to the pink and magenta pack of gum in her hand. She nodded, ripped off the top, and popped a piece into her mouth. She chewed on the piece as she saw Robin do, then looked at him for more instructions.

Stick your tongue in the middle of it then take it out and blow. It's kind of complicated. Don't feel bad if you don't get it that first time. It took me just about two weeks to-" Robin cut himself off in astoundment as he watched Starfire blow a big bubble of see-through pink. His jaw dropped as it enlarged itself bigger then his was.

Robin smiled slyly as he shoved his face through it. Their lips were on each other- so was the gum. Neither of them seemed to care very much. They simply pulled the pieces of one another's faces without breaking the embrace their lips had on one another.

"Get a room!" Cyborg screamed at them. Then Raven and Beast Boy walked out. Beast Boy was holding the half empty jug of milk with a frown smeared onto his face. "Too much information." Raven said then kept walking. Beast Boy followed. Robin and Starfire broke the kiss and wiped the rest of the gum off their lips. The chuckled sheepishly.

"They saw us." She giggled.

"Well, guess that's just the way the bubble bursts." Starfire began to laugh harder.

* * *

A/N: -sigh- Good ol' Cyborg. Always knows what to say. Just like at the end of my first one shot and story called 'Robin, what's a kiss?', Cyborg has something to say about the two kissing and being together. If you didn't see that one shot of mine, I suggest you go check it out. It's very sweet. :)

Please review!


End file.
